Man to Monster
by Curtis Ziler
Summary: Belle and the Beast lived happily ever after, an amazing story we all know. But what happened to Gaston? He died you say? Oh no, he's very much alive. Saved from his horrifying fall by a beautiful and magical women, Gaston is given his own curse for all his wrong doing. Can he learn from his mistakes and find true love within two years time, or will he remain a monster forever?
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

First off, thank you for checking out my story and I hope you enjoy. Beauty and the Beast is one of my all-time favorites from Disney and Gaston has always been my number one hated villain. However, I've often felt that it was a little unfair that he never received a curse of his own in order to help teach him to be a better person, like the prince. I think about it every time I watch the movie and I don't think I'll ever be able to stop until I see it happen, so here we are. Our story starts at the last time we saw Gaston…falling to his death.

CHAPTER 1

Gaston's screams echoed through the night, the rain crashing against his face as he fell what would most certainly be his end. With Belle and the Beast quickly leaving his view, he knew this was it. Darkness began to swallow him whole as he came closer and closer to his death, selfish thoughts rushing through his head faster than the wind. 'How could she save the Beast and not me? We were supposed to get married. I'm too handsome to die. This should be the beast, not Me!' This was it. The end was here! No more looking at himself in the mirror, no more showing off in front of every girl in town, no more hunting. It all ends here…only…it didn't.

Just before he could hit the ground, Gaston stopped midair…he was floating. "Wha" before he could a bright light shone off to his side. Gaston's eyes widened in shock at the source of the bright light. It was a woman, gold of hair with incredible beauty that managed to shine brighter than the light itself. Gaston was stunned without speech. The sight of the beast was one thing, but this, this was something else entirely. The true sight of pure magic. Finally, the woman spoke. "You wished to destroy the lives of others for your own selfish gain. Deceiving all who look at your face in believing that your heart shares the same beauty. Although your life has been spared, from this day on you will be cursed to appear as ugly as your cruel heart." Another light appeared, this time coming from Gaston's hands as they slowly turned thin and fragile, moving up his arms to give him biceps that would match. The next light came from his torso going down his legs, turning his body from strong and large to short and skinny. The last light to come was from his cheeks. Transforming his handsome healthy face to bony and deformed…as the light began to fade, he was lowered to the ground, his clothes now many sizes too big.

Disturbed by the unfamiliar feeling of his new body, Gaston immediately crawled to the nearest puddle…gasping in fear at his reflection as he. "MY FACE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE!" He yelled in pure horror. The response was that of a small magical hourglass appearing next to his thin bony hand. "What is this?"

"Unless you can find true love before two years time, all the sand will fall and you will remain hideous for all time." And with a simple close of her eyes, the beautiful enchantress vanished, leaving him to suffer in his tears and thoughts with the rain finally coming to an end.

Managing to rise to his feet, Gaston's foot bumped into something on the ground. The knife that had taken the fall with him. The very knife he had used to stab the beast. After picking it up his eyes turned to the sound of fireworks, and that's what he saw. What looked to be blue fireworks had shot into the air, bursting in the sky and bringing out the sun. Gold sparks began to fall like rain transforming the ground into something far more beautiful. Fearing that others would catch sight of his new face, the once strong man lifted the hourglass from the ground, tucking it into his pocket before taking off in full sprint to the nearby woods. Never again could he show his face in the village. From that moment on he lost all hope….for who could ever learn to love a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Two years to find true love. A sentence that has haunted Gaston's dreams every night since. Almost a year and a half has passed since that horrible night. A year and a half of living in the woods outside of a new village far from the one he used to call home. He used to love the sight of his own reflection, but now, he would do anything to avoid it.

Gaston huffed as he split another piece of wood with his axe, sweat dripping from his brow as he barely managed to keep it held up. There was once a time when he could do this all day with little to no effort, but not anymore. Growling in frustration, the once handsome man threw his axe at a nearby tree, sinking the blade into the trunk. He took a moment to stare at what he had done, once again rising his anger. "I could have cut down that tree with one swing." He said to himself. "No-one cuts wood like Gaston!" He growled again before picking his cloak up from the ground and storming inside his cabin. Something he had to buy rather than build his self, only for lack of physical ability. Life had truly turned to a nightmare for the once powerful man. After entering his house with a poorly attempted slam, Gaston halted in anger at the lack of crushing sound. Unable to control his urges, he shot back to the door, opening and slamming it with rage over and over. "Break, you stupid door!" He screamed, but the door did not break. Refusing to accept defeat, Gaston stomped over to his table, grabbing his gun and letting off a single shot that sent him crashing into the wall behind him. "HA! Nobody breaks a door like Gaston!" he said with ridiculous pride, now that the door had become splinters on the grass. He stood to his feet before placing his gun back on the table. "It won't be long before I get my strength back." But he wouldn't get his muscles back. Even after constant exercise for over a year straight, he didn't show even the slightest bit of muscle gain. "I'll just keep doing what I'm doing and I'll be bigger than ever."

After grabbing the hunting bag that sat next to his gun, he reached in to pull out a fresh killed rabbit. That's all his kill ever consisted of anymore. While he was still taller than his old friend Lefou, he couldn't bring himself to try and take on anything worth being proud of. All it would take is one wrong move and he really would be dead. Although he constantly told himself that it was simply being smart, deep down, he knew it was nothing more that pure cowardice. Thoughts of hunting always took him back to memories of his old home. A mass collection of antlers and hunting trophies, three beautiful triplets annoying him with constant attempts at trying to claim his heart, and a tavern full of men singing songs of his greatness. If only he had taken one of them for his wife instead of perusing Belle…maybe none of this would have ever happened. His thoughts were stopped by the sound of something hitting the floor. The hour glass. Many times, he had turned it over in hopes of keeping the sand at the top, but it was useless. No matter how many times he messed with it, the magic sand would not change. "Dirty witch! How dare she do this to me. When I get my strength back, I swear I'm going to find her an-"

"Bonjour" he was cut off from a voice that came from outside. It sounded like a man. "Is anybody home?" it came again.

Immediately Gaston went for the red scarf on his chair, immediately putting it around his face to hide his hideous appearance. He grabbed the bow that stood in the far corner before heading for the window, doing his best to avoid door-less entrance. He cursed himself for destroying it. "I'm just looking to water my horse." The voice sounded closer, and strangely, familiar. Using his bow, Gaston lifted the curtain from the window, giving him a full view of the man outside. "LeFou?" he said. Completely shocked at the sight of his old friend. Someone he never expected to see again.

"I can see you." LeFou said. Noticing there was someone at the window. The curtain was dropped before he could make out a face.

"Go away." Gaston coughed, doing his best to mask his voice. A terrible attempt. "There's no water here."

"But-" The small man raised an eyebrow. "There's a barrel near the door." The barrel, how could he forget about the large barrel right outside his cabin?! This could be bad if Gaston didn't think of something quick. LeFou had to stop, taking another look. "Hey. What happened to your door?" He scratched his head confused.

"NEVER MIND THE DOOR, YOU IDOIT!" Gaston quickly coughed again, realizing that he had forgot to mask his voice. "I mean, I'm in the process of building a new one. Yeah. And that's not water...it's…pee." Gaston couldn't help but send his palm to meet his forehead. He was starting to believe the Enchantress had taken his wit along with his muscles.

"Pee?" LeFou spent the next few seconds switching his view between the window and the large barrel, completely confused. "Really? You fill that up yourself.?" LeFou asked. Sarcasm practically dripping down his mouth.

"I'm gonna snap you in half. You fat little-" Gaston said with what he believed to be a whisper. Doing his best not to run out and wring the little man's neck. "Yes. It's pee. You want your horse drinking pee, little man? Then be my guest. Send him on over, see if he likes the taste!"

"He seems to be doing fine with it." The horse was now drinking from the barrel full of 'pee.' This was really starting to get old. "Look, I'll only be a minute." LeFou started to make his way inside. "Let me just sit down for a minute and I'll be on my way.

"NO!" A crash came from inside as Gaston jumped back, running into a small table off to the side.

"You know, you sound really familiar. Have we met somewhere before?" The sound of his boots became the sound of pure evil as he entered the cabin. Gaston turned his back as a last attempt to hide his face, listening as the horrifying footsteps came closer and closer. The two were once again in the same room, for the first time in years. "No, I can't say that we have. I would remember if we had."

LeFou took a moment to glance around the house, noticing the gun that was sitting on the table. "You sure?" he asked before taking a long hard glance at the gun, quickly placing it as Gaston's. Who was this man? And why did he have Gaston's gun? Something wasn't right.

"Of course, I'm sure!" Gaston spat back. "Are you saying that I'm too stupid to remember if I had met someone before? Is that what you're saying to me?" He was no fully offended. Nobody calls Gaston stupid. Nobody.

"No I'm not calling you stupid...but I am calling you a thief!" Without giving the man any chance to react, LeFou launched his little round self onto the table, grabbing the large gun and aiming it right at the thief's head! "ALRIGHT, DROP THE BOW!"

Gaston turned to the sound, finding himself staring down the barrel of his hunting rifle, enraged that it was being held by his old companion. "LeFou, put. The rifle. Down." He said with pure anger.

"I GIVE THE ORDERS HERE! I was taught by the best. So, if you don't drop that bow, I'll blow your head clean off your shoulders!" Just then, the table began to wobble, forcing LeFou to turn his attention to his feet so that he wouldn't fall. Before he could raise his eyes, the round little man was hit with a fierce tackle, crashing both him and the thief through the table! Rolling around on the floor, the two fought for control of the rifle, cursing the other with every attempt. "Give it to me!" the so-called thief yelled.

"Over my dead body!" LeFou responded. The next thing to come out of his mouth was a scream as he felt the pain of jagged teeth chomping into his arm, forcing him to release his hold on the gun. The Thief stood, raising his arms in victory. "HA. Take that you puny little- GAH!" Gaston was forced to the ground as a short fat foot slammed into his groin. The sound of pitter pattering boots could be heard running across the floor as LeFou rushed himself over to the Bow. Gaston quickly tried to regain his footing, doing his best to fight through the agonizing pain in his loins. Finally, the two faced each other, weapons in hand. "Put it down, LeFou?" Gaston ordered.

"How do you know my name, Thief? Where did you find that gun?" LeFou said. Demanding he answer.

"The gun is mine, LeFou."

"That gun belongs to Gaston!" He admitted in defeat before slowly lowing his weapon. Feeling he had no other choice if he wanted to bring this pointless fight to an end.

"You expect me to believe that?" LeFou responded in laughter. "Gaston is dead. Even if he weren't, he's at least 4 times your size."

Gaston dropped his weapon, looking his old friend in the eye as he tried to catch his breath. "It's really me, LeFou. After everything we've been through together, can you really stand there and tell me you don't recognize me? You of all people? I wasn't killed that day at the castle. Only changed. His words brought a long silence over the room. Forcing his old friend to take a good long look at the man standing before him. The man he had once called friend, having worshiped the very ground he walked on. The man he idolized. "…Gaston?..." slowly, he lowered his bow. His eyes wide with shock when realizing that he was speaking the truth. It really was him. The man standing before him…was Gaston. "It really is you." He couldn't believe his eyes. "How did you survive? What happened to you?"

"I was cursed. By an enchantress." It sounded ridiculous when saying it out loud. But it was the truth." Once again, a silence fell over the room as LeFou tried to gain control of his thoughts. He eyes now focused solely on the scarf that hid Gaston's face.

"Show me your face." LaFou said. More so telling rather than asking. He needed to see.

Realizing that it had to be done, Gaston took a deep breath. "Fine. Just this once." It took only a moment for him to remove the scarf, but a few for him to meet his old friend's eyes. LeFou was horrified at the sight. Doing his best to try and speak. "Ga…Gaston." Was all he could get out before his body hit the floor…having lost conscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note

Hey, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for the reviews and follows with this story. I'm sorry that there was a little bit of a gap for an update, I haven't forgotten about you I'm just currently waiting on the internet company to expand to my area so the only time I can really get on is when I go somewhere with public WIFI. Anyways, thanks again and here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER 3

A strong smell of cooked meat entered LaFou's nose. His eyes slowly opened to learn that he was on the floor of an unfamiliar cabin, a thin blanket covering his body from any potential cold. Where was he? He wondered. It took only a few seconds for him to remember. Gaston, he was alive, but not the way he remembered him. His eyes rushed over the room before noticing his old friend standing near the fire. There he was, Gaston…although he still couldn't wrap his mind around the news of the curse, one thing was certain. He couldn't faint in his presence again.

"There's food for you on the table, if you're hungry," said Gaston. His voice had also changed since LaFou last spoke to him. Not the sound, just the way he spoke. Before he spoke with nothing but pure confidence and pride, but now, there was only sadness and shame. "Thanks," LeFou said, casually pushing off the blanket before standing to his feet. He walked to the table, the delicious smell growing stronger with every step, but when he met it he could not smile. It was rabbit. Gaston would never waste his time hunting something as simple as rabbit. The sight of the plate told him more about what became of Gaston than his horrifying appearance had. He had lost everything. Every ounce of pride and self-worth. In more than one way, he had died.

Not wanting to offend his host, LeFou said nothing about the dish. Instead, he lifted the rabbit to his mouth and took a bite. The meat produced a warm juice, no doubt the cause behind the incredible smell. Immediately his mouth watered for another bite. "Hey, this is pretty good," LaFou said, surprised.

"Thanks…I've had a lot of practice." Gaston said, ashamed. He had been eating rabbit a lot since the day of his curse. Lafou's smile turned to a frown before taking another bite and walking over to the fire. The two stood in silence for quite some time, both having no idea what to say. Until finally, "It's good to see you again LaFou…I've missed you."

"…I've missed you too, buddy." LaFou responded, moving his sight to the fire so as not to make his friend feel more uncomfortable. "So, this curse, is there any way to break it?"

Gaston sighed in response. "Yes. You see that hour glass?" Gaston lifted his eyes above the fire to the hourglass that stood on the shelf above, showing LaFou which way to look. "For a year and a half, the sand has been falling. The only way to break this curse is for me to find love before two years.

"That's it?" LaFou said with a raised brow. "I thought it would be a lot harder than that." He laughed.

"It's not that easy," Gaston shot back, aggravated. "It doesn't take a genius to tell I haven't had much luck meeting any widows this past year."

"Well yeah. But that doesn't mean that you can't," LaFou laughed again. "You're Gaston." He lightly punched the side of Gaston's arm. "Sure, you're not as big as you used to be, but you're still the same man."

Gaston stared for a moment, dumbfounded. "How stupid did you get over the year?" he said bluntly, or as some would say, Gaston like. "Take a look, LaFou! You honestly think any girl will want to marry me looking like this?" Gaston motioned for LaFou to take another long hard look at his appearance. "You fainted after seeing my face. Hey girls, here's a man who will sweep you off your feet. He probably can't pick you up, and whatever you do don't look at his face if you want to remain conscious, but he sure can cook a mean rabbit!" he yelled, making a point to slap the plate out of LaFou's hand before storming to the other side of the room and crossing his arms. LaFou glared at his old friend before walking over to him on the other side. Although he did love the taste of his rabbit, that wasn't what was stewing his mood. "Have you forgotten who you are? People worshiped you. Women love you and guys want to be you! The great Gaston!"

"That was a long time ago. I can't even remember the last time I heard a song in my name."

And that was it, his cue. Immediately after hearing those words LaFou jumped back on the table pointing a finger in his old friend's direction. "Nooo Oneeee's slick as Gaston, no one's quick as Gaston."

"Get down, you idiot." Gaston said, annoyed with where this was going. LaFou quickly jumped down and began dancing his way back over. "No one's neck resembles a stick like Gaston." He sang, not realizing what he just came out of his mouth. Gaston turned, sending a bony fist to meet LaFou's chin, and surprisingly managed to find enough strength to knock him to the ground. Immediately LaFou shot back up with a smile to continue his song. "For there's no man in town half as manly, still has strength with most muscle all gone." LaFou grabbed Gaston's hands, beginning to spin him with dance. "You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley, and they'll tell you whose team they still prefer to be oooon. Nooo Onnne's been like Gaston, a Kingpin like Gaston. No one's still got a cleft in his chin like Gaston." LaFou released Gaston's hands, stopping his spin.

"As a specimen, I guess, I'm intimidating." Gaston sang before giving one of his muscular poses.

"My what a guy, that Gaston!" LaFou continued while dancing around the room. "Give five, hurrah's! and twelve, hip hip's! Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips!" LaFou crashed his hand on the table with joy, accidentally hitting the side of a food covered plate and sending it all over Gaston. He immediately regretted what he had done, noticing that familiar look in Gaston's eyes that said he was about to throw down. "Nooo Onnnne." Gaston began to sing before launching himself through the air, tackling LaFou to the ground. "Fights like Gaston, Douses lights like Gaston." He continued while sending punches to LaFou's gut and face.

"In a wrestling match, nobody still bites like Gaston." LaFou lifted his sleeve revealing the bite mark from their earlier fight, between punches.

"But as you can see I'm no longer burly or brawny." Gaston stood up with disappointment on his face. "My Biceps are no longer there."

"Yes, you were cursed to be scraggly and scrawny." LaFou sang while standing up.

"And, except for my head, almost every last inch of me got incredibly bare." Gaston pulled down his red shirt to reveal that his chest no longer had hair.

"But still, nobody hits like Gaston, matches wits like Gaston." LaFou rushed over, poking Gaston in the head. "And I'm sure nobody still spits like Gaston!"

"I'm still especially good at expectorating." Gaston smiled before spitting across the room into a cup above the fireplace.

"Ten points for Gaston!"

"As a lad, you know, I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large. But now that I'm small I eat twelve dozen eggs. I miss being the size of a barge!" Gaston gave another muscle man pose, remembering his time being large before going over and grabbing his rifle.

"Nooo Onnne shoots like Gaston, makes those beauts like Gaston." LaFou continued while watching Gaston fire off another shot that sent him flying across the room. Gaston immediately jumped back up before singing along unashamed. "Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston. I miss using antlers in my decorating!"

"Then let's get you back, GASTOOOOOOOON!" LaFou ran over and grabbed Gaston as he finished the song, pulling him outside and throwing him onto his horse. "Let's go, buddy. I know just what you need!"

"You're the best, LaFou. Let's get me back to normal!" Gaston hollered with pride before signaling the horse to run. The two rode off into the night, determined to get him back to looking like his old self. Ladies and Gentleman, Gaston the great was back. Ready to make one lucky girl's dreams come true by giving her the stud of studs for a husband.

After riding in to town, LaFou shot out a finger. "There!" the two had reached their destination. "Ah, yes, no better place to snag a girl than a tavern." Gaston said, his ego now fully in control. "Tie up the horse while I make my entrance." After hopping off, Gaston made a point to add a little extra stomp in his march to the door. Building up suspense for his moment. LaFou quickly did as he asked, rushing to get back to his side. "This is it, LaFou. Tonight I'm gonna do it. I'm going to get a wife!"

"Let's do it, big guy." Just then LaFou kicked open the door before stepping to make it known. "Everyone, Lift your cups to the man himself, GASTON!" He shouted, before stepping to the side so the man of men could enter. The room went silent. Everyone's eyes turned to the door. There he was, Gaston the great now completely in their sights...and not one of them gave a single crap about it. They turned their attention back to their drinks within the second. "Come on, Gaston. Let's get something to drink." LaFou said before racing over to the bar and ordering two large mugs of beer.

As Gaston walked across the room, he took note of the women inside the tavern. Although a portion of them were already standing with a man, there was a great portion that weren't. Perfect. Now, all he had to do was pick one and make her fall in love. 'I've done this a million times.' Gaston thought to himself. He wasted no time. After sitting down at the bar and grabbing his beer, Gaston looked over to the woman on his right who was reading a book, instantly knowing what to do. "Hey, Beautiful. How about getting your head out of that ridiculous book and reading into your future instead?" Gaston reached over immediately, irritating her by pulling the book out of her hand. Although she wasn't as pretty as Belle was, she would do. "I can see it now. You become the luckiest girl in the world. Serving me dinner after a long day of hunting. I want to give you something all women have dreamed of. The one thing that would make your life absolutely perfect." His words were that of a poet, touching her very soul. Oh, how she already hated him.

"Oh, really. And what might that be?" The woman said before looking over.

Gaston moved closer to her in his seat, using his smooth sexy voice to whisper the answer into her ear. "My children." Just then a large POW! could be heard through the entire tavern as the woman crashed her hate filled fist into the cleft of his chin. Knocking him right off of his seat. "DISGUSTING PIG!" she screamed before taking back her book and storming out of the tavern. The pain was incredible. Gaston had no idea that a woman could hit so hard. His vision slowly began to focus on the fat round head that was leaning over him. "Wow, Gaston. She could really hit. I think the whole tavern heard it." Said LaFou. Thinking nothing about the hit striking Gaston's pride.

"LaFou, the second I get my muscles back. I'm going to hit you hard enough to make that peanut you call a brain come flying out your a-"

"CHRISTOPHE!" a woman shouted, cutting off Gaston mid-sentence. "Look ladies, its Christophe!" shouted another. Suddenly all the women in the tavern began to flock near the door. Circling a man as if he were royalty. The land he ruled being the land of sex appeal. Gaston did his best to rush back to his feet. His final nightmare was about to come true. "What is going on in this place. Move!" He said as he began to push his way through the crowed as the men began to gather. LeFou not far behind. He heard the name nearly ten times more the closer he got. Followed by the sound of tiny giggles and flirtatious lip bites. Finally, he managed to reach the table that had become the stage. There he was, believed to be a sight of pure beauty. A man with long golden lox, sky blue eyes, and a muscular body that could almost match up to Gaston's before the curse. Christoph.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gaston said as his eyes narrowed in pure hatred. A small shine reflected off of the man's pearl white teeth as he smiled, causing one of the women to faint. The same women who had punched Gaston in the face only moments ago, the presence of Christophe having forced her to re-enter the tavern. Gaston couldn't remove his eyes from the sight. Never in his life had he ever been shown up, especially in the tavern. This was a feeling he had never felt before. This man was a demon, had to be. A demon sent to ruin any chance of him turning back to normal. No, not a demon. This man was the devil himself. "You." The man said after pointing a finger over in Gaston's direction. "Fetch me a drink. I'm thirsty." Gaston turned his head left, right, and behind in search for the man Christoph was pointing to. Then, he realized. "Who? Me?"

"Yes, you. Get me a beer and be quick about it."

"YOU want ME to get you a drink?"

"Yeah. Now get moving, little man. Or I just might have to get rough with you." Said Christophe. Determined to have this, little man, fetch him a drink. Gaston was completely stunned. Having been frozen in place with nothing but pure rage. Eventually, he broke.

"LIKE HELL!" unable to control his anger. Gaston rushed up to the man with challenge. Never in his LIFE has anyone ever dared to talk to him like that. "Do you know who I am? I'm Gaston! You should bow to me, you pathetic dog. Look at you! You call those muscles? Listen here, you pillow lifting child. I could snap you in half with one arm tied behind my back. I'm the man all women want. I'm the man guys like you WISH you could be." Gaston looked his enemy in the eye, not even slightly intimidated by their difference in size. He knew that if not for this curse, he would be the bigger man in this situation.

Christophe paused while processing what he had just heard. After a few moments, he burst into laughter with the rest of the tavern following his lead. "You? You're." the large man fought to speak, having a hard time trying to stop his laughing. "You're not even half my size. Look at me? Look at YOU, little man. You're not even worthy enough to shine my boots, and you want me to BOW!" he laughed harder before slapping another man in the back, sending him crashing to the ground with great force. No-one could stop laughing at this little man who believed himself better than Christoph.

"This isn't how I really look, you fool! I was cursed by an enchantress." That made everyone laugh harder. The only word response was a woman going on about how he had just made her pee herself. "It's the truth!" Gaston yelled before stepping on to the table. He would be heard if it was the last thing he did. "I was cursed to live my life in this weak body because an enchantress was jealous that I didn't want her as my wife. Going as far as cursing the woman I did want in to falling in love with a beast." Ok, that part wasn't true. Gaston proceeded to tell HIS version of what had happened. The story did indeed catch the interest of those within the tavern. Particularly that of two men who had been sitting in the back.

"So, let me get this straight. You're saying that you are the most handsome man in your hometown and you were cursed after trying to save the women you loved from a beast. A beast she was cursed to fall in love with?" Christophe asked after quieting the tavern.

"Yes. And I have never seen any darker magic since." Gaston said with a pure straight face. This was no joke to him. He was a victim of magic and he was dead set on people knowing it. No longer could he live in hiding from how people would see him. This wasn't him.

"Well, Gaston, is it?" Christophe paced a couple steps, pretending to think about everything he was told. He wanted nothing more than to destroy this little man. Both mentally and physically. He looked back up to meet his gaze. "That is the most pathetic excuse for being weak I have ever heard. You, are nothing compared to me. I can't see your face, but you must be hideous if you feel the need to hide behind that scarf. You can tell yourself whatever you want to try and make yourself feel better. But you and I both know. You…are nothing. That woman didn't love you because you are weak. My guess is that this so-called Beast was nothing more than a better man. Anyone would be a better man." Christophe stepped closer to the table with his arms crossed. Him and Gaston now standing eye to eye. "Face it, Gaston. You could never compete with the Beast." That was it.

Before anything else could be said, Gaston pulled his knife out from underneath his cloak before launching himself at Christophe with loud battle cry. Fully intending to kill! Christophe reacted with ease, grabbing Gaston's are before tossing him across the bar. "Gaston! You'll pay for that, you big jack-" LaFou was cut off by an uppercut to his jaw that sent him out the tavern window. Christophe could not be stopped, but neither could Gaston. Immediately after LaFou was struck, Gaston vaulted over the bar ready for a second round, dashing back in Christophe's direction. But he was cut short.

The two men from the back had watched and heard the entire thing, deciding to go to Christophe's aid. Although Gaston cursed for them to let him go, to two would not loosen their grip. "You're not right in the head, are ya fella." Spoke the one on his right. "Like to cause trouble for the town folk, do ya? Well we have a place for people like you. Come on!" said the one on the left. After disarming him of his knife, the two dragged Gaston out the door kicking and screaming. They forced him to a large Carriage that had been waiting on the side before tossing him in the back and locking the door. "You're going to like where you're going. Might even make a friend or two." One of them mocked with laughter while ignoring every curse that came from Gaston's mouth.

LaFou managed to regain his conscious at the sound of his friend yelling. Just able to see the large carriage that was now taking him away, with big words painted on the side. The words were very familiar, something from both Gaston's past and his. The words were a name….Maison Des Lunes.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note.

This is just a little heads up. From her on we're going to start entering a darker aspect of the story. Obviously, the rating stays the same. I just felt I should give fair warning for those who have a hard time with darker parts. As always, I hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER 4

Cold came the night as rain began to fall, thunder crashing through the sky. The Maison Des Lunes, hospital for the mentally unstable. More commonly known as the Insane Asylum. However, one would be surprised to learn that a decent portion of the patients were admitted with no real problems at all. Some were brought in by husbands looking for an alternative answer to divorce. Others victim to cruel step parents who want nothing to do with them, means to rid with without resorting to murder. Although the Asylum has a high reputation for taking the mad off the streets, in reality, one only truly becomes a Lune from within.

The touch of water turns into nothing more than discomfort after a few hours. The soap mixed with wet cloth making your hands more and more raw with every plunge. Turning a simple chore like washing clothes into a form of torture. She bites her lip as she sends her hands in for a final scrub. Doing her best to ignore the light brown strands of hair that have managed to escape the grasp of her messy bun, constantly falling in front of her strong green eyes. No matter how many times she does this, it never gets easier.

"Adalene!" the sound of her name pulls her from her wet discomfort, but it does not give a soothing end.

"Yes, Madame." Adalene responds. A large woman walks to her area, a member of the staff. The woman's face was already a scowl, she looks down to Adalene's hands, taking note that there is still more clothes to be washed.

"Why aren't you finished yet? Do you not want a real bed to sleep in tonight?" The woman pushes.

"I do, Madame. I guess I'm just much to slow to finish on time. Lazy, as they say." Adalene plays in to the woman's cruel nature. Knowing well enough that things will become far worse if she complains about the pain. Times like this one has to become living iron. Strong physically, and more so, mentally. Unless you wish receive a lashing…or worse.

"Well you can kiss a real bed goodbye, you lazy cow. Anyways, Monsieur D'Arque wishes to see you. So off to your room with ya." The woman said before rolling up he sleeves, preparing to finish her work.

"I do not wish to see Monsieur D'Arque." Adalene said with strong disdain. Her eyes narrowing with disgust. After placing her fat arms on her hips, the woman took a step closer.

"What was that, child? You act as if you have a choice." Her hand plunges into the water, taking a firm grasp of Adalene's wrist.

"Take your hand off me." Adalene spoke. Though there was a slight shiver in her voice, her eyes remained fearless as she stared at the water.

"Oh. Given orders now, are ya?" The woman's grasp stayed firm as she moved her face in, her disgusting nose nearly touching Adalene's cheek. "How's about you try saying that again. Eh?" the woman raised her eyebrows with challenge as she smiled, showing almost all of what was left of her rotting teeth. Adalene slowly turned her head to meet the woman's eyes, this time refusing to back down.

"I said. Take your fat. Sausage. Fingers. OFF OF ME!" She screamed before spitting directly in the woman's face. Forcing her to let go. The woman took a few steps back, but she was not angry…no…she was laughing.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that dear." The woman laughed as she wiped the spit from her face. "Tell me, dear. Have you been eatin properly? You're looking a bit thin."

Adalene's expression quickly turned to that of horror. She knew full well what was coming next. "No. don't." she took a step back, debating on trying to run. But she knew she wouldn't get very far if she tried. She never did.

"Oh, yes. You know that we can't be allowin our patients to go on without eatin. We gotta be keepin you healthy." The woman said with a wicked smile. "Gentleman, I believe miss, Adalene is due for a good supper!"

"NO! PLEASE, NO!" Adalene screamed in terror, but it was too late. Three large men stepped out from the shadows of the Asylum. Dressed in white with disgusting looks of pleasure wrote all over their faces.

"Let's get her fed, boys. WE WANT HER LOOKIN HEALTHY FOR MONSIEUR D'ARQUE!" the woman said, signaling the men to take her. Adalene screamed in horror as the three took hold, begging them to release her. Their hands latched on to her arms and legs as they forced her out of the room. Kicking and screaming, she fought. Refusing to give in. Refusing to be broken. The three dragged her down the cold hall with laughter. Caring nothing for the many bruises they she received along the way. One of them hollered in pain as she bit, before grabbing her by her bun and yanking her head back with incredible force.

Finally, they reached the room. Tossing her in and old chair and strapping in her arms and legs before tightening the strap around her forehead. Tears were now falling faster than the rain down her face, her screams growing as loud as possible in fear of the torment that was soon to come. What had she done to deserve all this? Was she one of the patients who had a husband choose this over divorce? Was she a victim of cruelty given by an evil stepmother? No…Adalene was nothing more than a beautiful woman. A beautiful and kind woman who was given dreadful parent that decided to sell her to an old and evil man. A man who deemed her unfit care for herself when refusing to become his wife. Claiming that she had turned mad.

For years, her stay at the Asylum have been nothing more than torture. Working till her hands bled, day in and day out. Never feeling the warm comfort of a real bed, being forced to sleep on the cold floor with nothing more than animal hair to be used as her mattress. For years, every day has become a fight to hold on to her sanity. But she will not break. She cannot break! For if she breaks…any chance of her ever escaping from this hell will be lost.

The fat woman stepped inside the room. Adalene's screams became nothing more than music to her ears. In both her hands, she held something. In the left was a long clear tube. In the other, a can of liquid food...a meal ready to be force fed down poor Adalene's throat. Her eyes watched the can as the woman walked closer and closer. Her screams not stopping for a single second.

"Shut her up." The woman ordered. One of the men wrapped his large hand around Adalene's mouth, turning her screams into nothing more than a strong muff. "You scared, dear? No." the woman spoke before giving a few quick clicks with her tongue. "You don't know what scared is. You see, this is only the beginning of a long, rough, night. After this, I'll bed sending ya down for a good lashing. Then…it's an ice-cold bath for ya. We'll teach you not to spit around here." The woman lifted the hose in front of Adalene's eyes before inserting one end into the can of liquid.

The woman pinched the other end between her fingers, slowly moving it towards Adalene's nose. "Now open wide, dear. It's chocolate." She laughed. The next thing that could be heard was more of Adalene's screams breaking through the large hand and echoing down the hall. Outside, just as lightning struck the grounds, the carriage was being walked up to the front doors. Gaston took in the very first sight of where he had been taken. One of the men up front spoke with a laugh. "Welcome, to the Maison Des Lunes."


End file.
